


How Can I Say No to This?

by RedBerrie



Series: The Hamil-ABO 'Verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha!TJeffs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Has Sex With Alex, Group Sex, M/M, Omega!Alexander, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, alpha!washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBerrie/pseuds/RedBerrie
Summary: “I'm just going to pop in on Thomas,” he reassured the beta. “Don't worry; I won't be long.”“You can't do that, sir!” the secretary cried, standing up so quickly he knocked some papers onto the floor. “Mr. Jefferson isn't-”The man was so new, it was almost cute. Almost. “Thomas and I are old friends,” he reassured the man, walking back towards Thomas' office. “He won't mind.”George Washington walks in on something he shouldn't have. Instead of demanding that he leave, he's invited to join in. That's it. Just 2k words of smut.





	

Thomas wasn't answering his phone. Thomas wasn't answering his phone, and George really needed to get in touch with the man.

It was always equal parts satisfying and mortifying to walk into the Capitol building, and have everyone from interns to senators recognize him as George Washington, President of the United States. He could always tell how long each person had been working in politics, just from that greeting alone. The old hats, the ones that had been working on the Hill for decades, gave him a nod of acknowledgment and an offhanded “Mr. President.” While the newbies bowed and scraped – sometimes literally; he'd had an intern curtsy one time – and fell over themselves to greet him correctly as-

“President Washington!” Jefferson's secretary gasped. “S-sir, can I help you?” A bow-and-scraper – the man hadn't been with Jefferson long.

“I'm just going to pop in on Thomas,” he reassured the beta. “Don't worry; I won't be long.” He wouldn't have made the trip at all, except that the two men had been collaborating on a bill that would extend omegas' rights to healthcare decisions. Always a touchy subject, especially amongst the throng of Alphas that sat in the Senate, and the predominately Alphan House. It was going to be tough to push through Congress. And with deadlines looming, collaboration now was important.

“You can't do that, sir!” the secretary cried, standing up so quickly he knocked some papers onto the floor. “Mr. Jefferson isn't-”

The man was so new, it was almost cute. Almost. “Thomas and I are old friends,” he reassured the man, walking back towards Thomas' office. “He won't mind.” The secretary would learn soon enough.

“Mr. President!” the man tried one more time, but he was addressing George's back.

Ignoring the excitable beta, George glanced at his notes one more time before opening the door and walking in. “Thomas, I really needed-” he addressed the notes, but got no further than that.

“Close the door, close the door!” Thomas all but shrieked at him.

Startled, before he could even process what was being demanded of him – or what it might mean – George reached behind him and slammed the door shut. Then surveyed the scene he had just walked into.

It was the smell that hit him first. The welcoming aroma of an aroused omega permeated the air, mixed with the scent of sex. Thomas' own personal scent, both aroused and not, filled his office as well.

Thomas himself stood behind his desk, in the back of the room. Since George had entered the room, except for the command to close the door, he hadn't moved or said anything. Instead, he watched George, eyes wide and his entire face and neck flushed red.

“Are you okay?” George exclaimed, hurrying to his friend's side. “Thomas, what's-?! … oh.”

George rounded the corner to find his Treasury Secretary kneeling at Thomas' feet with Thomas' dick still in his mouth, wearing nothing but a mortified expression to match Thomas' own.

For several long moments, nobody did anything.

George found himself looking down at Alexander, mouth wrapped obscenely around the other man's cock, dark skin enveloped by red red lips. He had been experimenting with shaving off his goatee recently, and the chin and cheeks pressed up against Thomas' belly were smooth and clean of stubble, lending an odd innocence to the act they had been caught in. The omega seemed to be trying to decide whether he should release his Alpha to say something, or whether he should keep his mate covered from view. His own body, however, was wonderfully on display. His front was pressed up against Thomas, but George could still see the shape of his body, the skin of his back and sides, the flair of his hips, the curve of his ass ...

Not his omega. Not his omega, and Thomas was standing right there watching him, watching him with a funny expression on his face …

“So sorry, Thomas,” he forced himself to say. The sound of his voice shook all three men, as if they were awakening from a spell. “I didn't realize you were … busy. I'll go.”

His own face burning, he took one last look at the beautiful omega at Thomas' feet and turned to leave.

“Wait. Stay.”

George turned back to find the look in Thomas' eyes had turned almost calculating.

“What?!” George asked, shocked.

“What?!” Alexander parroted, his surprise apparently enough to force a decision.

“I know you want him,” Thomas explained, stepping away from Alexander. The omega's blush deepened, as he was now completely exposed. George looked – of course he looked – and felt Thomas watch him do it. For his part, Alexander stayed where he was and made no move to cover himself. “So why don't you join us?”

Neither man missed how Alexander hardened at the idea.

But biology was no substitute for consent. “Son?” George asked, scrutinizing the omega carefully – no longer enjoying the view, but carefully watching for any signs the other man felt coerced in any way.

Alexander swallowed, hard. “Stay,” he almost whispered. Then licked his lips nervously before tilting his head back, exposing his throat.

George was bonded, to another Alpha. But like most Alphan bonds, theirs was rather open. They had a few rules, rules that George wholeheartedly agreed with and kept religiously – no other Alphas, and no cover ups. George – and Martha, for that matter – could fuck as many omegas as he wanted, as long as he was completely honest and transparent about it later.

He had no desire to touch Thomas. Except for Martha, he was completely omegasexual – and even with Martha, their relationship was more one of mutual convenience and amicability than passion and desire. And he would had no problem telling her exactly what he was about to do.

Without another word, he walked over, lifted the chittering omega by the waist, and laid him across the desk. With one more glance at each man, just to make sure both were fine with this, George unbuttoned his dress slacks and pulled his rapidly-hardening dick out of his boxers. Alexander started to sit up, but Thomas had come around the desk and placed his hands on the omega's shoulders to hold him down. Alarmed, George glanced at Alexander's face, but the omega seemed fine with being restrained. Feeling like an outsider, like someone trying to learn the steps from two seasoned dancers, George gave them a moment to communicate wordlessly, before using two fingers to make sure Alexander was ready.

This was something George _didn't_ need hints to do well. Omegan anatomy was something he knew rather intimately. Alexander gasped as the fingers brushed gently against his prostate.

He took a moment just to fuck the omega with his fingers, make sure he was ready and enjoy the little gasps of pleasure he was making. Finally, satisfied, he pulled them out. Alexander gasped again as he plunged himself into the sopping wet hole.

Alexander winced a little, and George felt a stab of guilt. The omega was used to Thomas, whose dick George now knew was longer but more slender than George's own. The girth was more than Alexander was used to. George paused, let the omega accustom himself to the extra mass, then waited until Alexander nodded before pulling out and thrusting himself back in experimentally. Alexander winced again, but George could feel his muscles relax at the familiar sensation. He thrust again, then again. Soon the omega was making little mewls of pleasure with each movement.

Thomas watched all this, impassive. George felt the other Alpha's eyes on him without taking his own eyes off the omega coming apart under him. It was a beautiful sight. Alexander in the throes of pleasure, head thrown back, spine arched, moaning for more, wasn't something he ever expected to see, and he felt honored to be sharing it now. Of course, no one could be as beautiful as his Gilbert, but Alexander came very, very close.

George thought of the two, how they would look together, twined around each other, and almost moaned himself.

Finally, Thomas decided to move from spectator to participant. He leaned down, pushed the omega's hair back, and did something with his mouth on Alexander's neck that made the omega wail. He then whispered something in Alexander's ear, and just like that, without any other stimulation, the omega came all over his own stomach.

The contracting muscles forced George to follow not long after. With a sound something between a huff and a bark, he came inside the omega and felt his knot swell to fill the smaller man.

It took a moment for the room to stop spinning. When it did, he looked down to find Alexander lazing in his afterglow, looking up at George with half-lidded eyes and lips slightly parted. This was the part where he would cuddle with his omega and comfort them through the powerful mini orgasms following a knot, but he didn't know Alexander and Thomas' rituals. Instead, he simply reached down and kissed along Alexander's collarbone, hoping that it would be enough.

It seemed to be. A few minutes later, his knot deflated and he could pull out, leaving a satisfied-looking omega draped over the desk.

Thomas gave George enough time to step aside, but not much longer. He quickly took George's spot, lined himself up, and plunged himself into the omega to the hilt.

George was a little taken aback by this roughness, and was ready to chastise Thomas for his behavior. But Alexander not only didn't seem to mind, but seemed quite enthusiastic about the process. George watched, the spectator himself now, while Thomas used his intimate knowledge of his mate's body to take the omega apart right before George's eyes.

If George thought Alexander was beautiful under himself, the omega was stunning under Thomas. He writhed on the desk, eyes squeezed shut, mouth spewing a litany of praise and entreaties in at least three languages. It was almost religious, the way Thomas could play his body like a musical instrument.

At the very last second, Alexander's eyes opened. They locked with George's, and George could tell the exact moment the omega found his bliss. He watched them glaze over, and watched a look of profound satisfaction cross the omega's face, as he once again shot all over his stomach.

George thought about the mess all over the omega's body and suddenly understood why he was nude.

Instead of caring for Alexander where he lay on the desk, Thomas scooped the omega up into his arms and sat in the chair behind his desk with Alexander in his lap. The Alpha muttered and whispered in his ear, kissing and nipping along his neck, soothing Alexander through yet another knot.

George found himself fantasizing, watching Thomas go through Alexander's aftercare. He had known the omega for years now, over a decade. At any time during that relationship, he could have made Alexander his pet. The omega may have resisted at first, but George knew he would eventually have agreed. This could be his, whenever he wanted it, could have been his for years and years.

But then he wouldn't have ever known Gilbert as anything but his pet's friend. He never would have learned to give Gilbert pleasure with the same skill that Thomas treated Alexander, never would have seen what Gilbert looked like with a knot in him, never would have seen how amazingly Gilbert cared for his and Martha's needs. And, as much as he loved Alexander, he knew that he was too possessive of his pets for them to have ever worked. He and Alexander would have been at each other's throats within days; whereas Gilbert thrived on the jealousy, practically reveled in being possessed and the vigilant way George watched him.

And then Alexander would have never made the mistakes that led him into Thomas' arms.

No, things ended exactly as they should have. And even though this was a, ah, _highly pleasant_ , diversion from his normal routine, it was nothing more than that.

He stood, abruptly, and watched the two mates look up at him in surprise as he put himself to rights. “Gentlemen,” he said to them. “Thank you very much for your hospitality. Thomas, you were very … generous. Alexander, they could write poems about how beautiful you are when you come.” He paused a moment, let both men see the sincerity of his words. “But I really must get going.”

The two were wearing almost identical expressions of bemusement as they watched George gather his things, nod to them in parting, and leave the room.

Thomas' secretary was watching him with eyes wide enough that George was worried they would pop out of their sockets. He wasn't sure how, but George was certain that the man knew exactly what had just happened in that room. George winked at him, and the poor beta made a strangled noise of sheer distress as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just witnessed.

George was halfway back to the White House before he realized that he hadn't once mentioned the bill to Thomas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little different than my normal fare, but this was a lot of fun to write. Short, sweet, and to the, ah, point. *ahem* I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
